The Trubble Wit Luv xo
by Marthluvr4evah
Summary: K, so like Zelda and Roy like broke up. But then Zelda decides to go out with MARTH, Rot's bffl 4evur and dey get into some beef. .x Hope u hunz enjoy! : xxo. Much luv 2 u all .x MUAH! .x luv uuu


Authaz note!: HEY HUN! This iz lykee my first evah story so no flamez plzz !! (L)

"I don't love you, like I did, yesterday…/3"

The words spread across the hot pink cellular device would be encrypted in Roy's memory forever. Just moments ago he received a text from his former love, Zelda.xo.

2 hours l8er

Roy was sittin' in a mangled position on his couch, eating compliments brand chocolate ice cream from sobeys. How could Z do this!? They we're so perfect, Z and Roy, but now… His heart is broken /3

Meanwhile Marth was on msn with Z.

(L)Marth(L) says:

Hey Z what up?

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

N2M, just….heartbroken, that's all 

(L)Marth(L) says:

AWWWW hunnie why !?

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

I broke up with roy(U)

(L)Marth(L) says:

broken heart. Why?

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

I guess…. Yah kno dat feelin' datz just not ryte?? Yah well I had that together wit roy n' such.xox

(L)Marth(L) says:

Babe, uu gotta chill man

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

that was low

(L)Marth(L) says:

k that's kool, sry tho.xox, still bff??

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

PRATICALLY SISTERZ !!

(L)Marth(L) sayz:

actually…

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

What iz it, hun?

(L)Marth(L) says:

well, the thing is…

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

Spill.

(L)Marth(L) says:

Babe I gotta prob

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

god damn it SPIT IT OUT GURL

(L)Marth(L) says:

ILY

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

w—what??

(L)Marth(L) says:

im srry…

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

is this true?

(L)Marth(L) says:

mhm...xox

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

OH EM EFFING GEE I (L) U 2 HUNNI XXOOXOXO

(L)Marth(L) says:

So wanna….go out sum time?

(L)()(K)Big Z.xoxxoxoxxx. (U) is heartbroken.x says:

sure thang hawt stuff 3

(K)(L)(F)Marth(L)Zelda(L)imflusmfmbb3 says:

mhmm 3 .x luv uuuuu

(L)(K)(F)Lil' Z .xxx(L) & iluuuusffmm hunni 333 (L)Marth(L) 3 says:

IMFLU

(K)(L)(F)Marth(L)Zelda(L)imflusmfmbb3 says:

imflu moreee 3

(L)(K)(F)Lil' Z .xxx(L) & iluuuusffmm hunni 333 (L)Marth(L) 3 says:

well, I gtg hunzi bunzi ttyl cya saturdai at the mall 3 (L) (K) ILU….SMFMBB 3333

(K)(L)(F)Marth(L)Zelda(L)imflusmfmbb3 says:

kk.xxo ilusmfmbb3 sat is iz luv uuuusmfmbb xoxox cya latah hope you have fun wherever ur goin right now imflusmfmbb 3 (L)(K) kiss kiss (K)(K) hug hugggg imflusmfmbb33333

(L)(K)(F)Lil' Z .xxx(L) & iluuuusffmm hunni 333 (L)Marth(L) has just signed out.

(W)(U) ;' Roy /3 (U) Heartbroken….4 u babe….take me bk…plz has just signed on.

Roy sees Marth's name. :O

(W)(U) ;' Roy /3 (U) Heartbroken….4 u babe….take me bk…plz says:

WHAT

(K)(L)(F)Marth(L)Zelda(L)imflusmfmbb3 says:

Hey Roy! What's up with u, jc, or what?

(W)(U) ;' Roy /3 (U) Heartbroken….4 u babe….take me bk…plz says:

:O

(K)(L)(F)Marth(L)Zelda(L)imflusmfmbb3 says:

babe….

(W)(U) ;'( Roy /3 (U) Heartbroken….4 u babe….take me bk…plz says:

wtf iz up wit yoh name !?

(K)(L)(F)Marth(L)Zelda(L)imflusmfmbb3 says:

OHHHH!! Didn't I tell uu hun? Me nd Z are an item!!

(W)(U) ;' Roy /3 (U) Heartbroken….4 u babe….take me bk…plz says:

wot. YOU JUST PO'd ME 2 DA LIMIT GORGE HUNNI SWEET CAKES

(K)(L)(F)Marth(L)Zelda(L)imflusmfmbb3 says:

lady, that was totally rude I thot we were like, bffl or whatevr, and like, I really wanna call you and chat about this, but like, gay

ROY : PO'd says:

YOU'RE GAY

Marth Lost A Good Friend says:

That was cold as ice and lower than low, we're not bff nemore !!

Roy : PO'd says:

Don't even talk

Marth Lost A Good Friend says:

K that's kool, you have a big head

Roy : PO'd says:

WHICH HEAD!? LMFAO

Marth says:

SAMUS ARAN PLEASE LEAVE THE ROOM

Roy : thin says:

L M A O on a scale of 1-10 what R the chances of YOU hanging out tomorrow? Cause like, im so gay cause I haven't like hung out in ages man.

Marth says:

K THAT'S KOOL ima 10, EL OH EL….3, umm, call my new cell. Its HOT PINK !!

Roy is kool says:

Mines hot pink too… wait… you didn't get the same one as me, did you!?

Marth says:

Umm, idk, is urz frum cosco??

Roy is hip says:

Yah… um, cosco WHOLESALE 2 u!! YOU BETCH YOU BOUGHT THE SAME EFFING PHONE AS MOI!! COPY CAT!

Marth says:  
IT'S A FREE CONTRY BETCH

Roy is MAJORLY PO'd ryttee naow, NOT THE RIGHT TIME OF ZE MONTH GURLZ ! : says:

Okay, seriously, u are lykee not my friend loser. I'm deleting U frum facebook AND blog spot. Bitchella.

Marth w/e says:

w/e, NE wayz, U + ME FOOD COURT TOMORROW HUN !

Marth has just signed off/3

The next day they hung out and GOT DRUNK WHILE PLAYING WII AND DRINKING CRAPPY CHEAP ENEGRY DRINKZ.

Fin.

soo, do u gurliez luv our story or WHAT?

xxo. much luvv

DUNT FORGET 2 CHECK OUT DAH PREQUEL, CALLED "THE PROZ AND CONZ OF LUV XO"

Sequel on the waym stay turned!!


End file.
